


Gasping

by gwennolmarie



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Awkwardness, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Leg Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Puppy Play, Rarepair, Should be a tag, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Wack, a little bit at least, i almost forgot that tag it's the whole fuckin fic, javi's leg, mentioned john/abigail, teeny tiny bit of spanish, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennolmarie/pseuds/gwennolmarie
Summary: “I get it,” John rasps, “You’re fucking sparklin’. Get off.”“Two kinds of dirty, John…” Javier murmurs.aka don't insult Javier





	1. Chapter 1

“Ay,” Javier jostles John’s shoulder and gestures a distance up the river.

There’s the deer they’ve been tracking.

John lifts his gun.

Misses.

“Oh, come on,” He grunts and slips in the mud as he moves to take after it.

“Just leave it,” Javier says.

“We have to bring somethin’ back, man, I’m sick of fish,” John gripes.

“I’m insulted,” Javier pops the syllables, “I worked hard for those.”

Shoves John a little harder.

The taller stumbles towards the river, barely catches himself.

“Hey!” John shouts as he stands back up, drawing up to his full height, “Keep your dirty hands off me.”

Javier’s head cocks to the side and John has two seconds of realizing he’s made a mistake.

Then he’s flat on his back with Javier on his stomach and two hands around his neck.

He stares up at the clear blue sky.

Panic fills him and he swallows against it.

“My hands are pretty clean, but they can get very dirty,” Javier says.

“Okay,” John croaks.

Javier studies him for a moment, then leans in to increase the pressure.

John’s hands fly up to push at Javier’s arms.

Javier is smaller, but surprisingly strong.

“I get it,” John rasps, “You’re fucking sparklin’. Get off.”

“Two kinds of dirty, John…” Javier murmurs.

John doesn’t respond to that.

The longer the hands are clasped around his throat the more he’s getting used to it.

He squirms once.

Javier hushes him.

“I know your past, Idiota,” Javier says, a little firmer, “Just _trust_ me.”

John doesn’t respond.

Javier squeezes once.

John’s gasping against it.

Javier sits a little deeper on his stomach and John lets go of the smaller man’s arms.

“Ever heard of positive association, John?” Javier says and removes one hand to reach behind him.

Cups John’s dick through his pants.

John slams his eyes shut.

He’s seen Javier’s temper.

He’s not sure about any of this.

But, oddly? He _does_ trust Javier.

The smaller man has been in the gang for a season.

Javier and John had clicked pretty instantly.

Being the same age helped.

Javier is dangerous, though, in a way John isn’t.

Sure John can kill a man.

But Javier?

Javier can _gut_ a man.

John breathes in shakily.

Finds Javier studying him.

“I’m not pushing,” The smaller man says, enunciating each word to make himself clear, “Your decision, but I think it might help.”

“Why do I need help? It is what it is,” John grumbles.

“Hah!” Javier sneers, “You flinch away from ropes, John.”

“I don’t,” John protests.

“You do,” Javier assures.

His hand is warm through John’s thin, cotton trousers.

John juts his chin forward and lifts his hips into the touch.

“Hm,” Javier scoots back onto John’s legs so his hand is in front of him.

Squeezes John’s slowly hardening bulge.

“You into guys?” Javier asks.

“Should be obvious, I don’t care, by the way I ain’t runnin’ for the hills.”

“This is different though, right?” Javier adjusts John in his pants so he can stroke along his length.

“I guess,” John hisses.

Stares up at the sky again.

Javier’s hand on John’s throat flexes and John tenses.

“Come on, you aren’t really scared, are you?”

“I ain’t scared,” John growls.

“Ah? Prove it.”

John swallows against the palm pressing down on his larynx.

He puts his hands on Javier’s hips.

The smaller man smiles at him.

It isn’t friendly.

Javier gets John’s cock out of his pants and rubs a thumb over the head before leaning down to spit on it.

John grimaces and looks away.

“Two kinds of dirty, eh?” Javier jokes.

John stretches his neck under the pressure and Javier digs _that_ hand’s thumb into the muscle on the side of John’s neck.

“You’re too easy,” Javier mentions casually as he strokes with the added wetness.

“What?” John frowns.

“Too pent up, can see it a mile away.”

“Hah.”

“You aren’t denying it, no girlfriend? Thought you and Abigail might be a thing…”

“Nah,” John’s back arches with a particular twist of Javier’s grip on his dick, “She has a thing with everyone.”

“Ah,” Javier coos, “Poor you. No pussy for the _pussy_.”

“I thought you were tryin’ to help me,” John grumbles.

“Right...” Javier tenses the hand on John’s throat and the fist around John’s cock at the same time.

John’s gasping.

Javier hums at him and increases the pace.

Every time he flicks his wrist upon reaching the flaring head of John’s dick he tightens the grip on John’s neck for a second.

John is starting to squirm under him.

Red in the face.

His hands are clenched on Javier’s hips.

“Maybe we should get you a collar, eh, perrito? Might desensitize you.”

“The hell does that mean?” John hisses and twists aimlessly.

He can’t rock his hips up like he wants to, with Javier sitting on his thighs.

Javier leans over him with a smirk.

“Should teach you some Spanish, just so you know exactly when, and how, I’m insulting you, _Puppy_ ,” Javier coos.

John’s head cocks back slightly in surprise.

It’s not the bad kind of surprise.

Javier lifts a brow at him.

“You _are_ too easy,” Javier says as he pauses his stroking to rub his thumb on the sensitive underside.

John just grunts.

“You can suck me after this,” Javier says casually.

John closes his eyes and the hand around his throat tightens harder than before.

He feels the anxiety building and then Javier adds more spit.

Picks up the pace.

He’s gasping.

Against both the restriction of air and the relentless stimulation.

Wrapping his hands around Javier’s wrists and silently urging for more.

Javier gives it to him.

John calling out “Javi?” has Javier blinking in surprise.

He hasn’t heard that nickname in a while.

“Hm?”

“Ah, fuck,” John takes a deep, stuttering breath in, “Close.”

“Sure,” Javier says lazily.

“Shit,” John says and tries to buck his hips, digs the heels of his boots into the mud.

Javier shoves the taller man’s shirt up to his chest just for John to come on his own stomach.

Gasping.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open your mouth, Perrito,” Javier coos, “You thought I was gonna choke you then?”
> 
> John glances between the dick against his mouth and Javier’s face. 
> 
> Worried, for a second, and then warm. 
> 
> “What, you like that now?” Javier huffs, “Thought you were scared.”

John stretches his head back and lets his hands fall to either side as he catches his breath.

Finally able to take in air unrestricted as the hand on his throat had gone to his stomach.

Javier makes sure John’s shirt will stay up before running two fingers through the mess on John’s stomach.

He strokes John’s cock leisurely, a few times, just to make the other man squirm.

“Shit, Javi, gimme a minute,” John bites out, then two come-slick fingers press against his lips.

Javier has a challenging eyebrow quirked down at him.

John swallows thickly and parts his lips.

It’s not great.

He understands why most girls spit.

Javier insistently presses the come further into John’s mouth and the taller man swallows.

The heated look he gets is worth it.

Javier moves the slick fingers down to John’s neck and strokes over the tense muscles.

“Good boy,” Javier murmurs.

John huffs a laugh.

Closes his eyes and ponders this ridiculous situation.

Javier’s lips on his throat has his eyes re-opening in a heartbeat.

The smaller man scrapes teeth gently over the side of John’s neck before biting.

Hard.

“Shit,” John flinches away and Javier pulls back.

Looking satisfied as all get-out.

John huffs again, in annoyance this time.

“Now people will know, the perrito’s a _bitch_.”

John grumbles.

Javier’s amused that the other man doesn’t make more of an objection.

“Put your arms up,” Javier says and pulls off his handkerchief to wipe off John’s belly, “Above your head.”

“Why?” John mumbles but reaches up anyway.

Locks his elbows and puts one hand on top of the other.

Javier sits up to shuffle forward, on his knees, until his calves are on either side of John’s shoulders.

Lightly sits on John’s chest.

“You ever sucked a cock, Perrito?”

John shakes his head.

“Hm,” Javier reaches up to manipulate the other man’s arms.

So John’s head is pillowed on the inside of one forearm.

John looks hesitant.

“You’ll be fine,” Javier says.

People often see Javier as ruthless, a little apathetic.

They don’t know him, and they certainly had never been cared about by him.

He cares about John.

Javier undoes the fastenings on his trousers and pulls himself out.

Sees John blink widely.

At the size of him.

At the _length_.

“Yer gonna choke me with that,” John mutters.

Javier chuckles and scoots forward, sits up further and presses the blunt head of his cock against John’s lips.

He sees the look of heat and hesitance in John’s eyes.

Then those eyes close.

John parts his lips and moves his head up slightly to take Javier into his mouth.

A little awkwardly.

Not helped by the angle.

Javier lets the taller man control the pace.

‘For now,’ he thinks to himself.

He feels John’s tongue gently start to move over his dick and Javier tilts his head.

Watches the other man’s face scrunch up in concentration.

It’s cute.

He can watch all he wants, too, with John’s eyes closed.

He makes an encouraging sound when John makes a seal with his lips and sucks.

Sees John relax slightly.

Javier keeps one hand at the base of his own dick, helps it stay in John’s mouth.

“Prop your head up,” Javier murmurs.

John peeks open one eye then moves to put both of his hands under the back of his head to lift it.

“Stay still,” Javier commands.

Then moves his hips, shallowly.

John figures out pretty quickly how to shape his mouth.

Keeping his teeth out of the way.

Javier hears John’s legs moving behind him.

He uses the hand not on his dick to wrap around one side of John’s throat.

Sees the taller man tense under him.

Then _feels_ John whimper, ever so slightly.

“Shh,” Javier hushes, pushes his cock a little deeper.

Feels the inevitable light scraping of teeth over the top of his dick.

Feels John’s tongue pressing up against the intrusion.

Probably involuntarily.

John swallows loudly around him, tongue rolling against the head of Javier’s cock.

“Good boy,” Javier coos before grimacing when John flexes his jaw and his teeth catch a little too hard.

Javier grabs John’s chin and yanks open his mouth before pulling out.

He crawls off the taller man then stands up.

Looks down at John.

Sees John’s cock partially-hard, already, laying up against the taller man’s hipbone.

Javier feels his brows raise in surprise.

Sees John cringe a bit and sit up.

He looks a little lost.

“Come here, on your knees,” Javier says.

John glances up at him.

Looks strange.

Not-quite shy.

John shuffles closer and kneels at Javier’s feet.

Javier presses forward.

Lets the spit-slick tip of his cock rub against John’s mouth.

Sees the man shudder on his knees.

“Open your mouth, Perrito,” Javier coos, “You thought I was gonna choke you _then_?”

John glances between the dick against his mouth and Javier’s face.

Worried, for a second, and then warm.

“What, you like that now?” Javier huffs, “Thought you were scared.”

John tilts his head slightly and then opens his mouth, taking Javier in.

Javier threads a hand into John’s long hair and tugs him closer.

Feels John choke slightly.

Eases up just enough for the other man to relax and then does it again.

John’s hands come up, curl and clench around the outer sides of Javier’s thighs.

Javier isn’t gentle and, in all honesty, he never planned to be.

He glances away from John’s needy eyes to look further down.

John’s fully hard now, leaking ever-so-slightly.

Javier grins, feral, and looks back at John’s face to see the other man avoiding his gaze.

Blushing fiercely.

“You like choking on my dick, Puppy?”

John’s shoulder tense, raising slightly.

Javier stills his hips, seated dangerously deep in John’s mouth.

John’s restricted breathing whistles through his nose.

“Hm?” Javier prompts, thrusts only an inch, but it’s enough for John to have to swallow, hard and quick, around him.

John nods, once, the slightest bounce of his head.

Javier starts thrusting again.

“How much of a bitch are you, John? You wanna hump my leg?” Javier jeers, “You look desperate enough.”

John makes a small sound around him and Javier feels John’s fingers clench into the fabric of his pant-legs.

Javier shifts his weight, pulls his cock out of John’s mouth and places his booted foot between John’s spread knees.

Presses his shin into John’s crotch.

John freezes, looks up wildly.

‘I didn’t think you were serious,’ the taller man’s eyes scream.

“Think you can get off like this?” Javier asks as he lifts that leg onto the ball of his foot.

Forces John’s cock to be trapped between Javier’s shin and John’s belly.

“I…” John croaks, squeezes Javier’s thighs then shifts his hips forward slightly.

Gasps and ducks his head.

“You can can’t you?” Javier snickers.

John ducks his head further.

Shrugs lopsidedly.

“Go ahead,” Javier soothes.

Starts stroking himself.

John doesn’t take the bait, for a few seconds.

Half-a-minute.

Then rocks his hips slightly.

Does it again.

And again.

Javier smiles smugly down at John.

The other man, really, was _too_ easy.

He uses the leftover spit to ease the friction as he rubs over his own length.

“Look up, Puppy,” Javier says.

John slowly lifts his head.

His jaw slack, brows drawn together as he grinds against Javier’s leg.

“Gonna come on your face,” Javier murmurs, “Close your eyes.”

John clenches his eyes shut.

Javier feels his own breathing quicken.

The taut feeling behind his belly-button tightening further.

Loves how well John follows directions.

“Good boy,” He says, and John cries out softly.

Hips jerking hard into Javier’s shin.

Javier comes on John’s face, as promised, grits his teeth against a low groan.

Watches the wet lines run down John’s cheeks.

Javier lets go of himself and leans down slightly to grip John’s neck.

Pets his hair.

“Fuck,” John hisses and the taller man’s hips jerk again.

He presses closer to Javier.

Wraps an arm around the back of Javier’s thigh.

Fingers resting on the inside of the smaller man’s leg.

John’s head falls forward and he groans, quietly.

“Javi?”

“Hm?”

“Ah,” John whines, “Javi?”

“What?” Javier murmurs.

Clenches his hand a little tighter around John’s throat.

John’s whole body goes rigid.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” John cries and pushes into the hand around his throat.

Pushes into the leg against his crotch.

Grips Javier’s thigh like a lifeline and begs, senselessly through his orgasm.

Javier lets go of the other man’s throat and John leans bodily into Javier’s legs.

Gasping. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @gwennolmarie


End file.
